


After us

by schofieldelicate



Series: bittersweet blakefield [1]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My babies deserved better, idk how to explain it maybe read it i'd really appreciate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schofieldelicate/pseuds/schofieldelicate
Summary: Schofield didn’t know how he would have survived if Tom hadn’t.(I know this isn't very promising just check it out please <3)
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: bittersweet blakefield [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803160
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	After us

There were days during which Tom Blake couldn’t do anything. He would just stare at the wall, unable to process the world around him. In those moments, Blake’s mind was far away - in the muddy trenches in France, surrounded by death and agony.

Schofield always knew when Blake was going to have a bad day. The younger boy would stay in bed, an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes that usually shone as bright as sapphires were dimmed, nearly of a grey color. 

Delicately, Schofield kneeled down next to his lover, slowly brushing his fingers through Tom’s dark curls, not getting a reaction from Tom.

“Good morning, angel”, he whispered slowly, pressing a little kiss on Blake’s nose, his heart aching at the sight of Tom. He looked so lost and broken, like a vase that sprung into thousands of splitters.

William Schofield hated seeing his lover like this. Blake was a sunshine - more alive than mother earth herself - and William could not grasp how humanity hurt themselves so deeply for political reasons. 

Carefully, Schofield picked Tom up, nesting his face into his neck. There was still no response from Blake, but Schofield knew his lover well enough to know what helped him the most.

“It’s a beautiful day today, baby. The sun is shining and we’re going to have a lazy day, alright?”, he said lovingly, opening the back door to their little garden. He slowly stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air.

Their garden was small and Tom loved to say that it was enchanted. There were many trees and bushes, all with prettier flowers than each other of all colors in the rainbow. In the middle of the garden, there was a little fountain, covered by ivy and overshadowed by a large cherry tree. It was Blake’s favorite spot and William had already spread out a picnic blanket and brought Tom’s favorite pillows.

“We’re going to sit down, okay?”, he spoke tenderly, placing Tom’s head on a pillow. The sun was shining on him, highlighting his adorable, little freckles and Schofield couldn’t help but stare at Blake mesmerized. He truly was the sun, the stars, the sky all at once.

As light as a feather, Schofield brushed his lips over Tom’s forehead, quickly getting up to get the tea and biscuits. Tom was a sweet tooth and enjoyed eating cookies the first thing in the morning - something Schofield definitely did not understand - but it was Blake and William would do anything for him. Even feeding his unhealthy habits.

When Schofield got back with the tea and biscuits, Blake had decided to roll on his side, looking at Schofield emotionlessly through his beautiful, thick lashes. Schofield just smiled, sitting down against the tree. Carefully, he pulled Tom to himself, laying his head on his lap. After this action, he quickly picked up a pillow, putting it under Tom’s back.

“You know, I talked to Cooke yesterday. Remember him? He’s getting married”, Schofield spoke, chuckling lightly. He took Tom's hand in his, intertwining their fingers and enjoying the softness of Tom's hand.

“Can you believe that?”, he added, carding his fingers through Tom’s luscious curls, smiling to himself.

“There really is a girl out here crazy enough to marry him… But good for him”, he laughed, looking down at his lover. He gently touched Tom’s rosy cheeks.

“I guess everyone can find their missing puzzle piece”, he smiled, picking up a biscuit. Someone had to eat them, after all.

“I mean look at me… I found you. And what were the odds for me to find your beautiful, adorable little self?”, Schofield added, taking a bite of his biscuit and leaning himself against the tree. 

Schofield wasn’t much of a talker usually, but Tom had told him that the sound of his voice calmed him and what Tom wanted, Schofield would do. From talking to him about anything that crossed his mind to leaving Blake alone with a stabbing wound to go save Tom’s brother. 

He hadn’t forgiven himself for the last one yet and Schofield didn’t know how he would have survived if Tom hadn’t. Tom was his everything, the only reason he kept going in the Great War. Without him, Will was lost.

Lovingly, Schofield let his gaze wander over Tom’s beautiful features. His rosy, round cheeks, his beautiful, plump lips, and his adorable, little nose - how could one boy be this perfect?

“I just love you so much”, Schofield said with devotion, slowly brushing his fingers over Tom’s lips and sighing loudly. 

Soon Tom would feel better and William knew that he would say it back.

°°°

“Will he ever get better?”, Alice, William’s sister, asked with a worried expression. She was sitting in the living room of the mental institution looking out of the window. Her brother was leaning against a cherry tree, looking calm and content.

“There is no way to know”, the doctor answered, sitting down next to her and giving her a sorry smile.

“The loss of his companion, Tom Blake, traumatized him deeply and it’s difficult to tell if he will ever accept the reality of things”, the doctor added, motioning to Will who was happily talking to himself.

Alice nodded, her throat feeling dry as she looked at her brother. His lips were forming words that Alice depicted to be the words “I love you”, shattering her heart.

Seeing her brother so happy and so in love nearly made Alice hope that William could stay in his dream world forever. 

But sadly, hope was a dangerous thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> also if you feel like it maybe leave a lil comment or kudos but only if u want!


End file.
